Cinema International Corporation Video
1981-1986 Nicknames: Cloudy Blue/Purple, Boring CIC Logo: It is nothing more than the CIC Video logo (consisting of an odd-looking "CIC" in a very fat font with a small chain in the "I", and "VIDEO" in Aero Extended font) slowly fading in on a cloudy blue (or purple) background. Variant: The prototype variant has no "chain". FX/SFX: The fading in of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It's on (at least) PAL tapes in the United Kingdom and Germany and PAL Laserdiscs in the United Kingdom. The prototype version is usually found on tapes that have the print CIC Video logo without the chain on the packaging, such as the UK pre-cert releases of Jaws and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Editor's Note: TBA 1986-1992, 1994 Nickname: CIC in Space Logo: Set against a black-blue gradient background, we see the three pieces of the chain fly from the edges of the screen, forming the chain. The "I" then flies in from the top of the screen, stopping where the chain is, the two C's then draw themselves in, starting from the bottom up to the top. All three letters are made out of metal. "VIDEO" then flies in below, stopping under the CIC logo. Variants: * There is an earlier variant. Just before the logo settles in place, a white flash is seen, and the logo is now set against a light blue background. * Some blue background variants have the logo zooming out to the top as a light blue marquee with white lines fades in below reading "GREAT FILMS", along with "from the Hollywood studios of PARAMOUNT & UNIVERSAL", which would lead into previews of upcoming films. FX/SFX: The logo parts coming together, and the "morph" effects. Music/Sounds: An ascending synth-choir note, ending with 4 synth notes that rise in pitch (sounding like 'doo-doo-doo-doo') and a loud hit. Availability: Uncommon, as this was only used internationally. The best place to find this is in the UK. Examples include the original UK releases of The Naked Gun and Back to the Future Part II. The black background variant with the marquee appears on some tapes from the era such as the original UK retail releases of Saturday Night Fever and Back to the Future. Editor's Note: TBA 1986-1992 Nickname: The CIC Filmstrip Logo: * Opening: The 2nd CIC Video logo forms and turns blue, it zooms out onto the scrolling filmstrip and "dissolves" into its respective space. The filmstrip has three boxed in it. The left has an engraved Paramount logo (Gulf+Western) in it, and the box on the right has an engraved Universal logo in it (a wireframe globe inside a stylised U with "UNIVERSAL" below. We then see the word "PREVIEWS" or "PREVIEW" in gold or silver scrolling past. The screen is then taken up by a white flash. * Closing: We start off with the white flash disappearing, then we see the chrome filmstrip with 3 boxes in it. Suddenly, the CIC logo turns full colour and zooms up, taking up the entire screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: * Opening: The music from the 2nd logo, then a deep bass sounder with a laser-like zap noise, and finally the 'doo-doo-doo-doo' noise and the loud hit. * Closing: The laser-like zap noise, with the deep bass sounder playing in the background, followed by an abridged version of the 'doo-doo-doo-doo' noise and the loud hit. Availability: Uncommon, as it is seen on rental tapes (mainly in the UK) from CIC Video, used in tandem with the second logo. Editor's Note: TBA 1991-1998 Cinema International Corporation Video 1991 logo 1.jpg Cinema International Corporation Video 1991 logo 2.jpg Cinema International Corporation Video 1991 logo 3.jpg Cinema International Corporation Video 1991 logo 4.jpg Nicknames: CIC & Friends, CIC & Universal, CIC & Paramount Logo: On another black-blue gradient background, lights draw in the metallic CIC logo, and the word "VIDEO" turns in place. Once it's done, one of these variants happen: * The logo zooms out to the left, in a box, against the same type of background. Then, in another box to the right, Paramount's "CGI Mountain" logo animates. * In Australia, the logo would zoom up to the top, and two boxes would play the Paramount and Universal logos below it. Then, the CIC Video logo would zoom in again towards the viewer. * When Universal films outside of North America were on tape, the logo would zoom out to the right, against the same type of background. Then, in another box to the left, Universal's logo animates. FX/SFX: All the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth-orchestra tune. Availability: Seen on many PAL tapes in the UK and Australia. This may have been on early DVDs (region 2 in the UK, region 4 in Australia) as well. Strangely, this can also be found on Tom and Jerry: The Movie in Australia despite being distributed by Turner Pictures (there is no change to the logo). CIC tapes released in the UK after 1993 but before 1997 did not have any logo. Editor's Note: TBA 1997-2000 Nickname: Welcome Logo: On a blue-purple aurora background, we see the CIC logo of the time, but in blue, which zooms in towards the viewer. Suddenly, the chain glows, causing the flash to appear, revealing the word "WELCOME" below the CIC logo. Variants: * On some tapes, after the flash reveals "WELCOME", the logo zooms in quickly and turns into a dark blue background with aqua-coloured crescent-like C's. Suddenly, the CIC logo bumps into them, causing the words "AVAILABLE TO BUY" or sometimes on rental tapes, "RENTAL RELEASES" with an aperture-like center behind them to appear. The CIC logo then goes into the text and then, the text suddenly zooms in faster, and after that, it flashes into the start of the first trailer. * After the previews, there is also a version which is exactly the same as the "Available to Buy" version, but it plays faster than usual, "AVAILABLE TO BUY" is replaced with "FEATURE PRESENTATION", and after the text zooms in faster, it flashes into a BBFC film classification symbol (depending on the rating) on the same background as the main version. On Australian tapes, because they have a different rating system, it just flashes to black. * For DreamWorks tapes, there usually isn't any previews, and the text is "DREAMWORKS FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: Nice CGI effects, very professional for 1997. Music/Sounds: A peaceful chord-like tune. For the "Available to Buy", "Rental Releases", and "Feature Presentation" versions, after the tune, there's a whoosh sound, followed by a hip-hop like tune with a metallic "clang" sound, and then, the same whoosh again. Availability: Seen on Paramount and Universal releases in Australia and the UK at the time. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Home Entertainment Section